Die Standing
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: "I'd rather die standing on my feet like a warrior, than on my knees like a coward..." Parental!Roy/Ed One-shot


Roy Mustang walked in silence through the halls of Central Command, the only sound being the clicking of his boots on the hard floors. It was early in the morning, and hardly anyone was there yet. The only other person he'd met in the hall so far was the exhausted looking secretary. He sighed contently. He didn't necessarily _have_ to be up this early in the morning, nor did he ever have to come to work at this unearthly hour, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the peace and the quiet of the morning. He enjoyed coming to sit at his desk- and _maybe_ get some of the work done that he had diligently ignored the day before. Because heaven knows he can only get it done in a panic induced rush- and relish in the stillness of it all.

As soon as he opened the doors to his office, however, he knew he wasn't going to get to enjoy it today. Nope! Because the universe was cruel to him. There, sitting on the floor was a little blob of red. He'd recognize that annoyingly bright coat anywhere. Edward sat with his back to him; still seemingly unaware that Roy was even there. The boy sat cross-legged with his shoulders hunched. His head was hung low and his long golden hair was thrown back in a messy ponytail. Roy tiptoed over to the boy, taking great care to not make a sound, so as not to alert Ed of his presence. He cautiously leaned forward to look over the boy's shoulder. What he saw sent his heart thundering rapidly in his chest. He froze in shock, a look of horror suddenly spreading across his features.

Ed cradled his flesh arm in his lap. His automail had been transformed into his signature blade and it rested pressed gently across his wrist. His bangs hid his face from sight. Roy's brain seemed to stop for a moment. He was completely frozen. His body refused to move as a single thought ran through his head. _Fullmetal is suicidal!?_

Suddenly, he leapt into action. Without a second thought, he lunged forward to grab the boy's automail hand. In his hurry, he toppled forward, rolling over him and landing on the floor in a heap. He heard Edward cry out as he was suddenly pulled forward. Roy grunted as the boy landed on top of him, knocking out all the air from his lungs.

"W-what the hell Colonel," Ed shouted as he struggled to get up. It was to know avail. Roy's grip on his arm tightened to the point where they could hear the metal creak. Ed was thankful it wasn't his flesh arm, or that would've been extremely painful. Ed growled in frustration as he sat up on the man's chest. He glared daggers at his superior.

"Let. Go," he hissed dangerously. He could feel his face growing hot. Curse the Colonel for putting them in such an awkward position.

"No. Just what the hell were you doing?!" Roy demanded furiously, still refusing to let go. Ed's eyes narrowed further.

"Nothing," he replied, tugging at his arm. Roy tightened his grip further.

"Like hell that was nothing! You were about to cut your wrist! W-why would you… just why?!" Ed scowled.

"That is _NOT_ what I was doing!" he shouted angrily. He gave one more mighty pull, and finally freed his arm from his grip. He hurriedly scrambled off the Colonel and loomed over him with deadly intent radiating off him. Roy forced himself to meet the boy's angry golden eyes with his own cold obsidian glare.

"Oh really? Then do enlighten me as to what exactly that was that you were doing," he said sarcastically. Ed scowled.

"I was just thinking," he muttered.

"About?"

"None of your damn business!" Roy raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Tell me. That's an order." If possible, Ed's eyes narrowed even further. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he had yet to get rid of his sharp blade. Roy gulped, subconsciously stepping back a small step. A murderous Ed was not someone he wanted to deal with this early in the morning… at least, not before he'd had a good cup of coffee.

"Life." He blinked.

"Life?" he repeated dumbly. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, life. I've been thinking. Al and I have had a pretty crappy life," he stated. Roy nodded to himself. Yes, they had. Those two boys had gone through more than _anyone_ should have to. Ed took his silence as a sign to continue. He breathed in deeply.

"It would be easy to end it all. To just _give up._ " He said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth. And it did.

"It would be easy to kill myself right here and now. It would be easy to leave this world behind, but I'd also be leaving Al all on his own, without his big brother. But it would be _so easy_!" Roy frowned. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Before he could say anything, Ed spoke again.

"But life isn't meant to be easy. Killing myself now, would be cowardly. I've been thinking… If I'm to die, I don't want it to be by my own hand. I'll die fighting for my chance to live," he declared. His eyes burned with strong determination. A small smile graced Roy's lips and he sighed in relief.

"I'd rather die standing on my feet like a warrior, not on my feet like a coward." He clapped his hands and retracted his blade. He continued glaring at Roy, as if challenging him. Roy chuckled. He stepped forward, and before Ed knew what was happening, he was enveloped in a crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared the hell out of me!" Ed grinned, before knocking his fist gently against the Colonel's chest -much like he would with Al- in reassurance.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I also don't own the cover picture. :(**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this story!**_

 _ **~SoulEater Alchemist**_


End file.
